Ectobusters
by Carol.Ruffini
Summary: I ship JohnXDave excruciatingly hard. It will not show up toooo often, I can assure you. This story is inspired by an RP that I had with a friend a while ago, but I have altered it quite a bit. There are mainly Homestuck characters, but I will try to incorporate more of the Ghostbuster ones as I go along. BIG THANKS goes to Claire Haldeman who is pretty much my editor.
1. Opening

**John pulled up to the old fire house that was now the dwelling of the one and only Ghost Buster business. He had sent in an application and was accepted. They had phoned him this morning, telling him to show up with his bags and an open mind. Taking a deep breath he walked to the door with a suit case in his right hand. This is it Egbert, your dream is coming true...if you can handle the spot. He slowly opens the door, setting off a little bell as he walks in. A red haired secretary is siting at a desk across the room, chewing bubble gum like a cow and reading a vogue magazine. **

**She looks up at him, lifting an eyebrow as she pulls down her spectacles as if to say "Who the heck are you?". John fills with excitement as he smiles brightly.**

**"Uh, Hi! I'm John Egbert. I got called in this morning, I apologize for being late" **

**She looked confused and began to shuffle through the stack of papers on her desk. Shaking her head she looked back up at him and said "Sorry hun, I don't see anything about you showing up or being hired".**

**In that instant John's heart started to race with panic. This was all he ever tried to do ever since he discovered the business was not fictional. He studied the slime, the gadgets, even created his own...could they have had already filled in the spot in that small amount of time he was late?**

**"Are you really sure?" He blurted out quickly, taking a small step forward, gripping the handles of his suit cases from anxiety. **

**Before the women could tell John to leave someone walked into the front lobby, quickly changing the situation. His hair was a cherry blond and upon his freckled nose rested a pair of mirrored aviator shades "Are you John?"**

**A sigh of relief whistled out of the rookies lips as he stood up straight to give a good impression. **

**"Yeah! That's me alright. Haha, sorry I got here late." **

**"It's cool man. You are going to be my new partner, well, if you can handle the shit that goes down...and if you don't die" He holds out a hand to John, giving a slight nod.**

**"The names Dave Strider, don't call me Mr. Strider, because that's not my name. I would say it's my Dad, but it isn't."**

**John shook his partners hand and flinched by the strong, sincere grip. Dave couldn't of been any older then himself, John thought; but his gestures and vibes seemed so intimidating, experienced, and dabbed with a patina of condescension. Dave's fixation seemed to be off at a different direction besides looking at John, and he wondered what the guy was focusing on, but since his eyes were beneath those dark frames it was hard to decipher. **


	2. Chapter 2 not really

John was the first newbie to arrive in a very long time, which was sort of problematic for the business since they didn't exactly remember how to train anyone. Professor Egon Spengler had left so many different forms of ghost trackers and inventions to help them, but since he developed Alzheimer's he was not able to pass on any information before his death.

Dave escorted John to the bunks, showing him where he would sleep and where to put down his luggage. The first thing to go up on his share of the wall was a 'Con Air' poster his dad had bought him for his 13th birthday.

Dave tapped his foot quietly, waiting impatiently for John to finish so he could go teach him how to use the ghost packs, which was all anyone knew how to use. Con Air, what a shitty movie. He was hoping that the new guy wouldn't be an airhead, but enjoying a C grade actor like that was a complete sign... unless he was doing it ironically, but he doubted that was the case.

"Hurry up, we aren't made out of time here," Dave growled, looking at a digital watch on his wrist. They had gotten a call from a client out of the city and he wasn't going to have the night crew go out and handle it when they had a newbie to train.

John kicked his suitcase under his bunk, turning around quickly to please his acquaintance as he internally started to fan girl. The place looked just like it had in the old commercials he used to watch on TV when he was younger. Back then you would get a mug for hiring their services and balloons for the kids, but the times were different now.

Dave motioned for John to follow him down the fire pole. Dave slid to the bottom floor with ease, but he almost fell as he went. _Okay_, he thought, _I need to get the hang of all this pole jumping._

Dave chuckled slightly as he went to the uniform lockers. "Get the fuck over here Egbrain," He called, grabbing a tan jumpsuit and tossing it over to the other.

Dave got him right in the face because he was not paying attention, letting his eyes wander around the building as if it was a candy store. _Is he just another person wanting a tour of the fucking place?_

"I'll be over here busting shit up with plasma rays while you go off and enjoy the goddamn scenery. Perhaps paint a few choice landscapes and plastic fruit," He said as he rolled his eyes behind his shades.

. John jumped out of his daze and gave Dave his full attention. "No! Sorry sir, please.. I wanna learn," He said, putting on the uniform.

"Hey, it seems to fit pretty well," Above one of the breast pockets of the suit there was a name patch that said "Strider 1", which was quickly torn off with just a flick of Dave's wrist and inserted into his own pocket. "Pay attention, I'm only giving this lesson once," He said as he took a proton-pack out of the locker, pulling the straps over his shoulders.

With a small click, the hose unleashed from the pack and Dave pulled the controllers attached to it into John's line of vision. "Grip the hose firmly with two hands out in front of you. Don't stick your fingers in the nozzle or point it at yourself, that's fucking stupid." He continued, pointing at the buttons protruding from the side "Green is low strength, yellow is medium, and red is high...all the other buttons, don't touch them"


End file.
